This device relates to a table clock possessing dynamic interior decorationity.
Hitherto, one type of table clock is known which possesses interior decorationity by incorporation of mobility, such as "Overall Swingable Clock (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 56-49972)". This type is designed so that the whole clock body can swing reciprocatingly, hence, this type of table clock possesses dynamic interior decorationity, as well as the ordinary function of displaying the time of day.
However, this type of table clock of the prior art provides only a very simple movement, is insufficient in interior decorationity, and has the defect that it is very difficult to read the time because the time display section of the clock body is also rotatingly displaced.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present device to provide a table clock which presents a more complicated movement to enhance interior decorationity and permits very easy reading of the time.
The feature of the present device is that two pendulum rods are swingably supported on either side of a support body in symmetrical positional relation, bobs are attached to the lower ends of the respective pendulum rods, the upper end portions of the two pendulum rods are mutually interlinked by a coupling rod, a vertical rod is coupled to the middle of the coupling rod, and a clock body and a bob are attached, respectively, to the upper end and the lower end of the vertical rod.
Accordingly, as a lateral force is applied to the coupling rod, the pendulum rods begin swinging from side to side, but, the vertical rod always maintains its vertical condition, thus, although moving horizontally reciprocatingly from side to side, the clock body at the upper end of the vertical rod can always be looked at upright.